In the processing of poultry, the viscera must be removed from the carcass. Because of the variation in bird cavity size and the complex manipulation of the viscera required to remove the same, the eviscerating operation has remained a manual operation until recently. The attempts to mechanically eviscerate poultry have been parially successful in that the bulk of the viscera was removed. However, certain organs of the viscera, principally the lungs, have not been successfully removed mechanically because of their location within the thoracic region of the body cavity between the ribs. The major problem with prior art poultry eviscerating systems has been the inability to successfully locate the access opening at the vent of the bird in the same location so that the eviscerating tool can be properly inserted into the body cavity while at the same time allowing the forward portion of the body (i.e. the breast portion) to move as the tool is inserted into the body cavity and allow the leading edge of the tool to pass along the breast bone and withdraw along the backbone without damage to the carcass. Therefore, the removal of these organs is still primarily a time consuming manual operation even though manually operated nozzles such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,097 have been provided.